Quinn's Love Rachel's Choice
by Savannah Monroe Perkins
Summary: Kurt saw Quinn staring at Rachel in class oneday when he told Rachel she thought he was being paranoid then she glanced over to Quinn to realize he was right


**_Quinn's Love Rachel's Choice _**

**_Genre: _**Comedy, Romance, Drama

**_Disclaimers:_** I Don't own Glee

**_ Main Characters:_** Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Kurt Hummel

**_Author Notes: _**This fanfiction has Finn bashing Set in season Three

_** Summary:**_ Kurt saw Quinn staring at Rachel in class oneday when he told Rachel she thought he was being paranoid then she glanced over to Quinn to realize he was right **_GLEEGLEEGLEGLEEGLEE_**

Rachel was sitting at her desk doing her work in class right beside Kurt the teacher was sitting at his desk flipping threw some papers in Mckinley high it was quiet not even a sound if a pen would drop there is no mistaking you could hear it across the room probably even out of the room. Kurt's eyes was getting a little tired from reading so much so he decided to glance around when he ended up glancing in the front row close to the corner he saw a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes she was watching Rachel's every movement Kurt then wondered to himself  
"why is Quinn staring at Rachel like that is she mad at her or something or...wait she's smiling"  
he then looked confused then mumbled  
"umm Rach why is Quinn staring at you?"  
Kurt asked curiously Rachel then sighed and said  
"I don't know maybe your just being paranoid"  
Kurt shook his head with a sigh of his own and mumbled with a  
"yea I don't think so"  
then Rachel sighed and said  
"see Kurt look"  
as soon as Rachel turned her head to look at Quinn, Quinn immediately snapped her head back to her work as a slight blush made its way on her flawless face as Kurt said "did you see that Rachel?"  
he asked as Rachel replied  
"I don't know maybe she is mad because the whole Finn thing"  
as soon as Rachel turned back around to face her work Quinn had immediately started staring back at Rachel smiling to herself as Santana who was right beside Quinn glanced over at Quinn and followed her eyes to realize that she was staring at Rachel and the whole time she was smiling not an evil psychotic smile or that queen a bitchy smile she would use when she was a sophomore a kind but sad smile a smile of hurt of want a painful smile at the same time her face was a crimson shade of pink she was officially blushing while watching Rachel. Santana then turned to Brittany who was on her other side that was at the very end so nobody else was beside her Brittany was also watching the whole thing with Quinn go off feeling sympathetic to her best blonde friend. meanwhile Quinn was just staring at Rachel until the teacher said "eyes on your own papers Quinn" which had everyone to turn to Quinn who immediately went back to her work as she decided it would be easier if she started leaning on elbow where she can stare at Rachel all she wants without anyone noticing including Rachel herself or so she thought she failed to realize Santana seems to be catching on Brittany as well even Kurt seems to be getting suspicious when Rachel stood up to go and sharpen her pink pencil a boy student thought it would be funny to trip her without the teacher noticing or the teacher didn't care no one was sure the whole class snickered except the unholy trinity and Kurt Quinn frowned she has sworn she saw a tear escape Rachel's eye Rachel then stood back up glaring at the boy who did that doing her best to hold her tears as blood trailed down her arm where the pencil has broken and her arm was cut pretty badly most of the students howled with laughter Santana looked slightly amused until she noticed she noticed the blood and the fact that Rachel looked as if she was trying to fight from crying in front of everybody anyone could tell she was about to so Rachel decided to just throw the pencil away and started to leave quietly but the teacher her saying in a loud warning tone voice "and where do you think your going Ms. Berry class isn't over yet sit back down" he ordered as the class laughed even more except the other four Rachel then turned to the teacher with her arm being hid and said "well Mr. Bitchin if you really need to ask a FEMALE where she is heading you must not know much about females and for your information if you have to know I have to go to the bathroom because unlike you men us women are a whole lot stronger we have to deal with premenstrual syndrome and stuff like that so I think it would be better if you could be better if you could be more practical and less undeniable on the premenstrual syndrome alright" she asked bitterly also making sure she yelled the one female where maybe someone like him would understand then the teacher said "my name is Binshin" but she was already doing a full on Rachel Berry diva storm out and left the cruelty of a class as Mr. Binshin's face went completely red Meanwhile In The Girls-room* Rachel just walked over to the sink she turned on the water and graphed a few paper towels and started slowly washing the huge scratch on her arm although it wouldn't stop bleeding it might have been because there was still a small pice of wood still in her arm or was it lead she didn't know she also realized there was no way in hell she was getting it out with just her hands as she started to realize that she had begin to cry even though she was doing her best to hold back her tears then the doors bursted open which spooked the girl the girls eyes turned went wide when she saw who entered the one it was none other then To Be Continued


End file.
